A Doctor's Secret
by ponchakamunchaka
Summary: Moira has a interesting proposal for Angela Ziegler.


_He pulls his cup of cardamom tea closer – quite a refined taste. Just as Dr. O'Deorain._

Her decoration choices are reminiscent of a high profile, such as Moira had. A woman— no, a cientist, dreamer of a wonder world, tightly bounded to her wish, her duty. Some would recognize her efforts and support her work in a large scale – the Oasis representatives were an example, fascinated by this dreamer's objective of a perfect humanity, one that would bend over the rules of nature itself.

All of the investiment her work would receive were kept to her research strictly – nothing else. Being the Minister of Genetics was even far ahead of what she needed for comfort. But since they were willing to make her comfortable, she would keep the golden and white aesthetics in her base as well.

As much as luxury and recognition were a part of her life, not everything was perfect. Since the Blackwatch's reveal to the world, her work, not so know already, was greatly criticized mostly by other genetictists, who would claim her ways of work extremely unethical. This reminded her of the time she had her paper published, and when one was expecting support, all that came was backslash.

_He scratchs his head, thinking._

Moira didn't need the approval of anyone, though. Her will, a hunger for discovery, was far ahead of any critics she received. In an aspect of it, she would consider herself an advanced person already; Moira would never let emotions take control of her actions – that was one of humanity's traces that she would consider a little interesting; however, it could hold them back a lot.

But the genius scientist could not deny how all the world's disapproval on her lifetime work sort of pushed her back a little. One organization particularly held her grudge: the so called heroes of a world, Overwatch.

Even though Moira took part in a subdivision of it, she still pestered on how they would not allow her researchs for the stupid reason of ethics.

_His eyes clicked._

But soon, she was in the dark again, hiding under the claws of a growing organization. She smirked, gently swinging her cup of irish coffee, her heels clicking against the floor as she went to her bedroom.

There was sat a familiar and mostly unwanted face.

Moira sips on her coffee.

"So, I am mostly curious..." Her 'victim' started. "That you choose to keep me with hands free?"

The blonde waved her hands to the air.

"A part of humanity most distinguishable features is the free will. And, of course..."

"So, can I have the free will of leaving your house?"

"... The other one" She approached the doctor, as she pressed her chin. "Is the domination over other specimens."

She looked away.

"What do you want from me?"

_He waved his head, picking up his teacup._

"Angela Ziegler" Moira left her hands on her back, smirking over the blonde. "How much of each other's work have we borrowed?"

"I don't have anything to do with you, O'Deorain. My work is made to save lifes, not to ruin them!"

Moira vigorously chuckled. "But I do recognize some of my works in yours..."

_He went to search a little._

"Tissue regeneration by quick application of proteins? Seems familiar to me."

"Then what do you need me for?!" She snorted, her teeth gritted.

Moira sat on the blonde's lap, her heels making a delightful noise as they gently touched the floor once again. Angela breathed in heavily.

"I've come to offer you a proposal."

"And I gladly refuse it already!" She shouted. "I am by no any means working with a monster like you!"

_He breathed in._

Moira delicately caressed for Angela's peach skin, feeling the hot, anxious breath of the woman tickling her skin. The blonde swallowed dry, as she glared at her raptor.

"I've been wanting to explore a field new to me." Her whispers went through Angela's ears, sounding like a piercing, cold serenade, making the blonde's skin bristle.

"I've said already..." Angela panted, squeezing her eyes as they devoured Moira's striking features.

The woman smirked, leaping over Angela and softly rubbing her lips against the womans neck. Her throat held back a faint moan, her mind gurgling in shame and lust.

"I see you have experience in this field, Dr. Ziegler..."

Angela could feel the woman's smug even though the only thing at her sight was guilt. "I will make sure to make an exception to my no-agression only for you, you fucking—"

"Do it, then. I am very _excited _to see the good doctor taking action."

'_Oh boy', he thought._

Angela lies her back in the large bed, pulling Moira alongside her. She drowns her lips in Moira's as her hands crawls in the other doctor back's, ripping her shirt out furiously and even leaving some gashs, blood pouring from them.

Moira held back a hiss of pain, breathing in right after and keeping her smile. "You do seem to be _very_ experienced in this field, Dr. Ziegler."

"Shut up, old rag!"

Angela mercyless throwns Moira in the floor, a grunt could be heard from her. The blonde stands up, her face soaked in redness and sweat, flocks of her messed up ponytail all over her face. She sat on the redhead's lap, ripping her own shirt and taking off her bra; her tender skin making a contrast with Moira's pale one, as Angela held Moira by the hair and pulled her over her bosom.

"You want to experiment more on this field? Then you better suck them up until they dry!"

Moira winked with her blue eye.

She sprawls her tongue on Angela's hardned nipple, every movement making the blonde loudly moan. She could feel Angela's whole body temperature rising up, her crotch soaked, her other boob being groped by her own hand.

Finally, she pushed Moira off and pulled back, panting.

"Well..." Moira stood up, glancing at Angela. "That was certainly a—"

The blonde rested her breast on the bed, while her knees leaned against the floor. Her tight skirt was sticked to her back, which lightly waved instinctively.

She closed her eyes, trying to hold herself.

"You— you damn witch, what do you think you'r' doing?! When I get on my feet, I will—"

Moira smirked, slowly and politely approaching her, kneeling when close enough. Before Angela could finish her phrase, Moira's slender hands pulled up the woman skirt, revealing completely soaked panties. She smiled, delicately sliding her long nails in the woman's skin, who tried hiding her pleased murmurs.

_He took some chips._

"You think you will just do whatever you want to and get away with it? When I get back to the headquarters I will make everyone—"

"You will tell them how you let an 'archenemy' touch the parts not even your cyborg boyfriend touched, hmm?"

_He breathed heavily._

"Imagine..." Moira slowly let her fingers enter inside the panties, the other hand still crawling around Angela's surface. "Just imagine what look you fellow agents would give at you when you say... 'I let her fuck me until I screamed'?"

"You motherfucker—"

"Even if you said you'd been raped..." She slides her fingers inside Angela, who let out a loud moan. "How would you cope with the fact that you agreed with it?"

"A-Ahh— _Du verdammte Schlampe_..."

Moira slaps the woman's butt, doing it constantly until it starts to get red. The friction noises of her hand against Angela's skin and her fingers soaking themselves inside the woman were no louder than the later's own moans.

"Angela Ziegler, the good doctor, an angel among humans, Nobel winner!... In such a dirty situation, all by her own fault... It evens makes me sad."

Angela grits her teeth again, as Moira approaches her even more, taking her hand off the panties, cleaning then in the woman's skirt and then unzipping her pants.

"In reality, I've come in terms about a recent experiment I've done wrong, but that could now perfectly fit your _horny_ purpos|

ﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠﾠ

"Genji?"

The ninja jumps in a scare as he accidentally closes the file. The crumbs of the cardamom smelling chips all fall off his mask.

"Ah!— A iya iya! Kuso!"

"What are you doing?"

"Master! I was— I was writing an essay!"

The omnic gently waved his orbs.

"What is it about, young man?"

"It is about, uhhh... My reconciliation with my body!"

Zenyatta politely crossed his fingers.

"I am very proud of you."

Genji coughs.

"Thank you, master."

"In fact..." He waves his orbs again. "I may have an experiment we could do with your body, now that you feel better."

The cyborg froze in place. "What are you on about?"

Zenyatta stands still.

"Shaantinyatta needs to check some of his components, so he asked me... to ask you."

"Ah."

He stared at Zenyatta, who stared him back.

"You are writing cuckhold fanfiction again aren't you"

"MASTER!—


End file.
